Svartalfr
These are the classic denizens of the realm of Terris, a diverse and intelligent species well adapted to the subterranean and the perpetual darkness. People of our world often call them dwarves or dark elves, though sometimes also confuse them with Trolls, Kobolds, and Gnomes. It is they who are why Terris is sometimes called Svartalfheim (Home of the Black Elves). They themselves often call it Niðavellir, which means "Dark Fields." Svartalfar, aka Dwarfs and Duergr It is unknown whether they are native to Terris or simply well-adapted to the plane of elemental earth. Their name means "Black Elf," though this should not be confused with humans' modern concept of elves; this is a much older word used to describe any creature not of our world. Some races or cultures of Svartalfar call themselves Dokkalfar (dark elves) or Myrkalfar (murky/dusky elves), and one is known generically as the Duergr (dwarf). Appearance Many races of Svartalfar are shorter and heavier set than the average European human, but that is not to say they all are. The endless caverns they live in are much more conducive to a sturdy, smaller body that can easily handle the gravity fluctuations. Most Svartalfr have earthy skin, large noses, and a heavy-set build with impressive muscles. They are quite durable, if slower moving. Some other races include: * Myrkalfr: standard sized, pointy-eared but sturdy folk, often grey or ashen-skinned. * Duergr: short, heavy-set, with skin ranging from ghostly grey through bluish hues to sooty black. Not to be confused with the undead Draugr! Food Terris itself can be extremely barren in some places, and remarkably fertile in others. The Svartalfar often build their homes in caverns where they can cultivate some kind of food, which include mushrooms and some special, alien kinds of plants that are able to grow on thermal or magical energy. They are known to be able to even grow stoney, leafless trees in their subterranean caverns, which presumably bear heavy fruits. They will also farm native animals for meat and dairy products. Society As they enjoy a more civilized life with cultivated food, remarkable feats of architecture, and stunning works of smithing and metalwork, most Svartalfar live in strict communities, often lead by a king. They are extremely protective of their home territories, and are wary of inviting outsiders past their gates. They work hard as a community to ensure their farms, workshops, and works of art are kept safe within their family clans and kingdoms. All Svartalfar bear armor and well-forged weapons to defend their homes and clans. When faced with limited resources, they will often turn on one another. Sometimes they band as family clans to war against each other with the losers sent to found a new city elsewhere, and sometimes it is simply the most cunning who win out (especially among the Duergr). Due to this, Svartalfar tend to be very insular and unwelcoming of strangers, who are usually thieves. They are guarded, secretive, and suspicious of others' motives, though can be very warm and open with trusted friends and family. Interactions with Magical Society The Svartalfar are legendary craftsmen, spoken of in fairy tales and historical legends. Their ability to create magical armors, weapons, jewelry, and artifacts is renowned through the worlds, which has lead many mages to seek them out to barter or trade. Few make it far, however, and many proclaimed "Dwarf-forged" artifacts in our world were never even touched by Svartalfar hands, let alone forged by their craftsmen. It is said that to get a real dwarf-forged artifact, you must impress them enough with the challenge of it and collect all of the items and reagents they ask for, which include seemingly impossible requests such as the footfall of a cat or the sinew of a mountain. As a proud race of artisans, they will honor their bargains, and do not take kindly to anyone trying to trick them - even though some (especially Duergr) will gladly trick you instead. Some Svartalfar are known to come to our world to collect reagents, "exotic" foods, or steal farm animals or even people for unknown reasons, as their prey are never seen again. They greatly dislike the sun and so are only ever seen at night; it is rumored that some will even turn to stone like a troll if the sun touches them. Abilities All Svartalfar are able to "see" in extremely low light and nonmagical darkness, their vision in greyscale/black and white. They are often extremely sensitive to light, however! Some have a "tremor sense" where they can feel anything touching the solid surfaces they are connected to, as well, though this sort of sensitivity depends on how well vibrations travel. Some are said to turn to stone under natural, direct sunlight. Others are said to be able to turn into smoke, though this is likely to be a spell. Through training, most Svartalfar are skilled in wearing armor, using weapons, and crafting items. Not all are master artisans, but most dwarf communities boast of at least one master smith, and other Svartalfr can specialize in other crafts. Suggested Combat Spells * Earthen spells: Diamond Blade (2), Stoneskin (3), Earthen Bulwark (4) * Vision: Clear-Sight, Tracking Vision * Combat abilities: Flanking Strike (3), Blink Strike (4), Sneak Attack (5), Riposte (5) * Illusory style defenses: Blur (2), Nightfall (3), Mirror Image (4), Sanctuary (4) Trow A taller and more slender race, these dark elves more closely match our modern concept of an elf. They are rumored to exist, but we have limited information on this secretive race. More details to be added as we learn more about them. Category:Species